There have been numerous proposals for self contained toothbrushes that allow a user to use dentifrice to brush their teeth liquid to rinse and dispose of the used components after completing the brushing operation. Problems exist with devices of this type. The first is that there are rather elaborate and bulky mechanisms for connecting the dentifrice, bristles, and reservoirs together in a fashion that can be conveniently used by persons wishing to brush their teeth. The second is when the brushing operation is over, multiple parts must be disposed of. In instances where a storage for parts are provided in the tooth brush, it acts as extra bulk to the container in the disposal condition. This suffers from the disadvantage of being bulkier in a pocket or carrying case until an individual comes to a trash receptacle for appropriate disposal.